


[Podfic] every other page is a mirror

by echo_of_words_podfics (echo_of_words)



Series: [Podfic] Love and Other Fairytales [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ableist Language, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Bullying, Changeling!Logan, Changelings, Elementary School, Existential Crisis, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Harm to Children, Mentions of Dissection, Panic Attacks, Pinching, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Self-Injurious Stimming, ass-backwards child handling theories, grossly incompetent teacher, its not super graphic and its not malicious but its there, none of this stuff is super heavy theyre all like six years old keep in mind, small amounts of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo_of_words/pseuds/echo_of_words_podfics
Summary: The faeries of Wickhills will take anything from you they think they can keep. The people of Wickhills are willing to give up almost anything. Dot Sanders is not willing to accept this, and neither are her sons
Relationships: Dot/Larry (Cartoon Therapy), Logic | Logan Sanders & Thomas Sanders
Series: [Podfic] Love and Other Fairytales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621135
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] every other page is a mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [every other page is a mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749508) by [SoDoRoses (FairyChess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses). 



This was super fun to record and edit, so I hope to make more episodes in the future! Go check out the original fic it's super good uwu

[Link to the podfic](https://youtu.be/PeuXElr-e5g)


End file.
